Roommates
by oni furaigon
Summary: A story about dating the girl of your dreams and avoiding her roommates. (Pokemon Special, Feelinshipping)[Short story]


Um...hi! Name's Oni and I like writing fanfics! (bwa, everyone says those stuff...XD) anyways, I like writing Pokémon Special fanfics! Pokémon Special...you know...the manga "Adventures". I also support Feelingshipping. In non-shipping talk, GreenxYellow. Ah! No fear! I refer Green in Japanese terms. That means that he's the guy...Red's male rival.  
  
This fanfic is PG-13. Due to some...some mature content. It's Feelingshipping and I hope you will enjoy it!   
  
**Roommates**  
  
Let me introduce myself first. My name is Green. I'm nineteen years old and I'm a Pokémon professor in training. I want to follow my grandfather's path to become a renowned researcher someday. During this part of life, one must have at least have a partner to share his life with someday. In ordinary talk—a girlfriend. Ah, just ignore what I said before. I'm just nineteen and I want to be a famous professor someday. I'm working with my grandfather at his lab at Pallet town as an aid. Even though Grandpa is old, he's quite energetic. I think I'm even progressing quite well.  
  
As I told you before, everyone needs a girlfriend during this time (or maybe earlier). Well, in my case, there's this girl called Yellow. Well, that's not her real name but all of my friends and me call her that. Before, I didn't care much about her. I think she just grew in me. In my point of view, she's just...beautiful. I know she loves me and she knows I love her. It's in that way, I guess.  
  
Now, Yellow lives with some other friends—Blue and Crys. They're friends of mine. Of course I trust them. However, Blue's very cautious. Whenever she's around, she doesn't want Yellow and me to be really close. Well, not that kind of close. Close as in...holding hands...kissing maybe...well you can't blame me. She is my girlfriend. Crys just laughs and giggles. The same goes for Yellow. Sure I can't be that close to Yellow but Blue sure can be close to Silver...  
  
Anyway, this is my story about dating the girl of your dreams (which seems to be your most unluckiest day) and avoiding her roommates.

* * *

So, my story starts during a week where I was dating Yellow. I asked her out while I was visiting her in her apartment (where I have to dodge Blue's cautious leer).  
  
"So...um...Yellow...would you...uh..." I wasn't much of a social person so I was having a hard time talking to her when all I wanted was just to ask her out for a date.  
  
"Go out for a date? Sure!" She replied happily.  
  
"Oh," I sighed with relief. "So, do you want to go out tomorrow night?" I asked.  
  
"That's fine with me," She replied. "Are you sure you're not busy?"  
  
"No, it's my day off. Grandpa said that I should enjoy more time out with you."  
  
"You guys having fun here?" Blue said as she entered Yellow's room. I nodded and so did Yellow.  
  
Yellow was holding my hand when she came in. Now she was hugging me. Of course nothing can escape the eyes of doom as Blue scanned the room. "Okay, I'll be leaving you guys then."

Whenever Yellow was the one who would start something like holding my hand or hugging me, she won't comment on anything. But then, if I'm the one who's doing it, she's been likely to explode.  
  
"Yellow," I called.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How come Blue's really cautious about you? I mean...I just hold you or something and she's really irritated about it. But when you do that, she doesn't even mind it." I said.  
  
"Oh, that's just her. Maybe she doesn't want you touching me or something. I mean she's really worried since I'm close to her." She then laughed.  
  
"So, tomorrow afternoon?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll wait for you here!"

* * *

I never really thought my friends would go so far into doing something that they wanted. That was what I thought before the next day. Of course, the next day, I only had a few hours of work. Then, I headed home. My sister wasn't home that day. She's probably away somewhere doing some research work.  
  
Now, I was staring at myself in the mirror. I looked at my shoes and noticed that my best pair of shoes was missing.  
  
"Hmm, I think I left them somewhere around here..." I thought as I searched around for them. I looked at my watch. I only have an hour to go to Yellow's apartment and I can't even find my shoes. I searched the house and thought that I should just take my ordinary shoes. But then, I noticed that all my shoes are gone. I cursed my luck as I dug out my old shoes that were a bit small for me.  
  
"This should do it..." I thought.  
  
Then, as I was ready to go outside, I checked my pockets. I always check them for my keys. They weren't there. I went upstairs again searching for my keys. I was slightly irritated since today isn't a good day to loose them.  
  
"Where are they?" I muttered out loud. "They should be here!" I looked everywhere; counters, tables, underneath stacks of papers. Nowhere. I swore again thinking that it's my unlucky day. But then, as I was moving from the kitchen, I noticed a faint noise from outside the house. It sounded like laughter then someone rushing out of the bushes. I quickly stormed outside of the house and looked around the bushes in the garden. Then I heard footsteps from behind me. I looked around and saw a shadow.  
  
"Hey!" I yelled as I heard the sound of keys dangling in the air. "Those are my keys!" I ran towards the person in hope that I will know the identity of the intruder. He was out of view first but then I caught a glimpse of him. "Gold!" I yelled. He then stopped and turned around with a horrified expression.  
  
"Uh...what?" He then asked.  
  
"Those are my keys!" I yelled as I pointed at the keys that he was holding in his hand. "And those are my shoes!" He was holding my pair in the other hand. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Uh...nothing!" He said as he dropped both things and then ran off.  
  
"Weird," I thought as I picked up all of my belongings.

* * *

I was thinking about the incident as I knocked on the girls' apartment. It was kind of weird the way Gold would just take my things and hide them from me. It's as if he was sabotaging or something.  
  
Crys opened the door this time. She looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Looking good!" She said as she let me inside. I walked in and looked around. Blue was not in sight, luckily. "Yellow, Green's here!" Crys called out loud.  
  
From her room, Yellow looked up at us. "Oh, hold on a minute!" She said. She seems to be unready.  
  
"Oh, just wait over here, okay?" Crys said as she went into Yellow's room.  
  
"Sure, take your time," I said. I sat down in one of the couches and waited patiently. Soon, my patience was rewarded. Yellow came out of her room to greet me. "You ready?" I asked.  
  
She nodded happily. "You're lucky Blue's not here,"

I looked at my watch. "Why isn't she here anyway?" I asked.  
  
"Oh she went to the groceries. It might take her hours since she has to do a lot in her work, too." Yellow replied.  
  
"Oh, I see." I replied. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Okay," Yellow held my hand as we went out.  
  
"You two have fun, okay?" Crys said as she closed the door.

* * *

I couldn't have picked the best place to go out on a date. The only place Yellow wanted to go is in Viridian city. It's just a walk to there, so there wasn't much of a bother. While walking towards Viridian, we talked about events. She asked me how is my duty as an aid going and I replied that it was fine. I could see it in her that she was having fun. Once we reached Viridian, I had to find a good place to eat...  
  
"Hmm, where do you want to go, Yellow?" I asked her. She looked at around. Then she pointed at a nearby restaurant. I agreed and we both went in.  
  
After a while, nothing strange has happened. I told Yellow about Gold and how he acted so strange earlier.  
  
"Maybe he just wanted to borrow something," Yellow said as we walked out of the restaurant.  
  
I shrugged. "Maybe, but he could have just asked me. It's strange."  
  
After walking, we stayed at the park. It was quiet in there. There aren't quite as many kids in there as it was used to be. We sat quietly at a bench chatting happily. We joked a couple of times thinking of the reasons why would Gold attempt to steal my shoes and my keys. She smiled happily—one of the things the reason I love her. I thought that Gold would just bother me once...but I was wrong.  
  
"Green? Something bothering you?" Yellow asked when she noticed that I was looking somewhere.  
  
"I thought I heard something," I said to her. I looked behind my back expecting something ready to pounce.  
  
"What is it?" She asked as she held my hand tighter.  
  
"I don't know. I'll check it out." I saw movements near the bushes somewhere around here. It might be a Pokémon or it could be something else. Gold's face appeared in my mind. He might be ready to pounce or something. Again, I saw a faint movement then whispering.  
  
As I closed in on the bushes, the whispering grew louder. I turned around and saw that Yellow was following me. I tried to gather up courage to face the intruder. Quickly, I plunged my hand on the bushes and grabbed something.  
  
"Hey!" I was Gold. His Aipom was sitting in his head with its gleeful smile.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked him with an angered tone.  
  
"Just nothing!" He replied as he struggled to be freed from my grasp. His Aipom just hung happily from his head and into his shoulder.  
  
"Gold, what are you doing here?" Yellow asked. "Did you know that we're going to be here?" She asked.  
  
"Uh...well...no..." Gold said then stopped struggling.  
  
"Green, you should let him go. He's not doing anything wrong." Yellow pleaded.  
  
I nodded. "But I have to ask him what was he doing in my house first."  
  
Gold looked at me with a horrified expression.  
  
"C'mon. Tell me what were you doing in my house?" I asked him.  
  
"I—I was doing nothing..."  
  
"Then why were you stealing my keys and my shoes?" I interrogated him.  
  
"I was just..." Just then, before he could finish, someone bumped into me and took Gold quickly. I looked to see a redheaded boy grabbing Gold by the sleeve of his shirt. It was Silver.  
  
"What are those two planning?" I said as I stood up. Yellow was shocked when the two suddenly passed by.  
  
"Weird," She muttered.  
  
I looked around and noticed that it was getting dark.  
  
"Yellow, want me to take you home now?" I asked her.  
  
"Sure!"

* * *

Just as the sun set, I was already in Yellow's apartment. She opened the door and invited me in.  
  
"Are you sure? I think Blue's inside...or what about Crys?" I asked her.  
  
"Oh they're both not here...I wonder. C'mon Green!" She pleaded.  
  
I finally agreed and went in. Inside, we chatted again.  
  
"Had fun?" I asked.  
  
She nodded with enthusiasm.  
  
Outside, it began to rain. I was feeling quite cold but we continued to talk. I could hear the gentle tapping of the rain on the window. Yellow seems to be comfortable as she laid her head on my shoulder.  
  
Time seems to pass quickly as I glanced at the clock. It was already ten o'clock and I was feeling a bit sleepy. Yellow yawned once.  
  
"Are you sure you're not sleepy?" I asked her. Apparently she was. I told her that I should leave and let her have some sleep but she insisted and wanted me to stay. As I began to walk towards the door, she was already tugging my hand.  
  
"C'mon Green, just for a while..." She then yawned again.  
  
"Okay, okay," I said as I stopped.  
  
"Thanks!" She then hugged me. Right at that moment, I could feel her closely—a feeling that wants me to become closer to her. I hugged her back and noticed that her hair was untied.  
  
"You look beautiful," I said.  
  
She blushed. "Thanks,"  
  
That's just one of the few times I saw her hair completely down. She looked very different. She looked...mature. I had a vague feeling...I held her hand and I placed my other hand on her hip. We danced slowly across the room and I could hear her laughter echo. We both hummed a soft tune as we danced across the halls. Then, we found ourselves in a slow dance; both my hands were around her hips and hers around my neck.  
  
It didn't feel as if it was raining outside anymore. Then, we found ourselves in her room. The rain was getting louder outside but the cold was not present. She looked at me passionately and closed her eyes. I then kissed her. I could feel the warmth in her lips as I kissed her for what seems like hours were mere seconds. I treasured every part of bliss that passed in me. It was truly unforgettable. As I broke through the kiss, she was blushing. I could feel the blood rush into my head as these events quickly passed. The desire to be with her wasn't enough for me as she laid her head on my chest. My arms were around her. I've never been this close to Yellow.  
  
"Thanks," I heard her whisper. "You've been so kind to me, Green."  
  
"No problem," I simply replied. "Anything for you."  
  
"I've never been this close to you, Green..." She whispered. "I just wish you wouldn't let me go but..."  
  
"I wouldn't try...I love you..." My mind raced for the right answers—at least something nice to tell her.  
  
My eyes were closed at the moment as I stroked her hair. I just wanted this feeling to stay—I wish this moment wouldn't go. I looked down at her and kissed her once more.  
  
Maybe then, she knew what I was thinking. Soon, I realized that I was so meaningful to her life...I realized that as we both sat on her bed, kissing. The only light was from outside of her room. I caressed her soft skin as we were both kissing. The warmth of her body was enough to keep my away from the cold, rainy, night. The only thing I could see about her was just her faded shadow. She held my hand and guided it through every button in her dress.  
  
It's as if my hand has a will of its own or maybe I couldn't control myself, I started to unbutton her dress. I was so close to her; I can feel her heart beating. As the last button was undone, my hands slipped her dress away from her body. She shivered as my cold hands touched her warm skin. She was aware of all of this; she didn't even resisted. I kissed her warm lips once more as my hands wandered.  
  
"Green," She called my name but I didn't reply.  
  
I was so stupid. I didn't hear the clanging of keys. I was plunged into this bliss; everything in this world doesn't even seem to matter. I couldn't hear the front door open. As the second pass, the door to her room finally creaked open. There was a gasp then a scream. Then, the rest appeared in a blur.

* * *

The first few words from the deranged woman were about getting dressed or face the risk of getting a cold. Then, came the furious words:  
  
"What were you thinking?" Blue yelled. "You go out for a date with her, come back here and do that to her?"  
  
"Blue, he's my boyfriend...we were just...just..." Yellow stammered.  
  
We were facing the tyrant. Though I dressed up pretty quickly, and so did Yellow, we had no escape from Blue's clutches. The rain outside has already stopped. Two grocery bags lay on the kitchen counter and Blue's keys were there, too.  
  
"Just what?" Blue yelled. She was really furious this time. "Were you even thinking what were you doing?" She said.  
  
"Well, I do but..." I began but was quickly interrupted by Blue.  
  
"Sure you do. I see your hands doing whatever they want on her and you can't even control yourself!"  
  
"Blue...I trust him—" Yellow said trying to take the blame out of me.  
  
"Trust him to make you pregnant?"  
  
As those words passed, we were both silent. I didn't exactly know what to say to Yellow...she's really sad this time. Just my luck, Crys opened the door.  
  
"Hey guys! Huh? What happened in here?" She asked as she went in.  
  
Blue sighed and went back to the kitchen and started unloading the groceries.  
  
Everyone ignored Crys since no one seem to have enough guts to tell her what happened...not even me.  
  
After pondering for a while, I soon reasoned that I should go home. As I walked out, I heard Yellow call my name.  
  
"Huh?" I looked back and there she was. Even though her hair was tied now, I could still remember the beauty she had when it was down.  
  
"Green, I'm sorry I got you into trouble," She said as she looked down.  
  
"Oh, it's okay," I replied. "Just forget about it, okay?" I said.  
  
I could see a single tear from her. "Yellow?"  
  
"Green, I'm sorry!" She said as she hugged me. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have let you stay."  
  
"It's alright," I comforted her. "Don't blame yourself about it. In a way, it's my fault..." I said to her. "Look," I said to her as I wiped her tears. "Just forget about it and don't think it ever happened."  
  
She nodded. "But—" Before she could say another word, I already kissed her lips. I know she couldn't control herself as she let herself fall into bliss once more.  
  
"Good night," I whispered in her ear then continued to walk on.

* * *

I sighed as I entered my home. My sister was already home and she was still awake. A coffee mug was next to her and she was writing furiously.  
  
"You didn't tell me that you were going to be late, brother." She said as she continued to write and didn't even bother to look up.  
  
"Ah, sorry." I muttered and just let my body fall on the sofa.  
  
"Had fun with Yellow?" She asked meekly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." I said drowsily.  
  
"You're tone concerns me, brother. Is there something wrong?"  
  
I didn't reply. Even though my sister is really nice, I couldn't help ignoring her. "I'm just tired...nee-san." I muttered as I fell asleep.

* * *

"Green," Said a voice. Everything is hazy. I couldn't concentrate. "Green!" I woke up and realized that I have dozed off in front of my grandfather. "Green, if you want to be a professor, you should always be alert!" He said.  
  
I fumbled on my lab coat and tried to concentrate. My head ached and I couldn't focus my eyes. I coughed once and tried to sit up.  
  
"Now, try to concentrate and take notes efficiently!" My grandfather continued to scold me.  
  
Since yesterday night, I couldn't concentrate. Yellow always appeared in my mind and I thought about her more often. If she's all right, if she's fine or if she's safe. I just wish that Blue wouldn't give such a hard time on her.  
  
My grandfather continued with his lecture and I tried to remain awake.

* * *

The day passed slowly. It was too much for me to bear. As soon as I walked outside of the laboratory, I headed straight towards my home. As I turned the knob, I dragged myself towards my room and just let myself fall. I was tired and sleepy. I also can't take off my memory of Yellow. She was so beautiful. The memory of her kissing me...I couldn't just throw it away.  
  
I wanted to sleep but I couldn't sleep anymore. The afternoon passed slowly and heavily. I was only half asleep at that time and I couldn't feel much of myself. As the noon dragged on, I felt a hand touch my forehead. It was a soft and familiar touch.  
  
"Poor Green," The voice softly whispered. The hand stroked my hair and touched my hand. I opened my eyes and saw Yellow, sitting next to me. She smiled as I opened my eyes.  
  
"Yellow? What are you—" I began but was soon silenced by Yellow.  
  
"I'm just visiting...Blue and me settled about this and she said I can visit you," She smiled.  
  
I felt relief run through me as I sat up. "Aren't you tired?" I asked.  
  
"No, I'm just fine." She replied simply. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. The professor said that you look kind of sick."  
  
I shook my head. I was having a headache and I felt quite miserable.  
  
"I guess I am sick..." I muttered.  
  
"Shouldn't you call the professor and tell him?"  
  
"Nah, we'll just call him later."  
  
Yellow talked about how Blue settled the difference. She told Blue that she should just leave our relationship alone and she can take care of herself. She said the words proudly and then she laughed.  
  
"Are you still staying with them?" I asked her.  
  
"Yeah. But...I don't know if Blue still wants me to." She replied with a bit of concern in her face.  
  
"You can stay here if you want," I told her.  
  
"Oh Green, you're so nice." She then continued on to hug me.  
  
"Yellow?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you...do you still think about yesterday night?" I asked her.  
  
She was then silent. "What about yesterday night?"  
  
"You know when—" I then remembered what I told about her last night. '_Just think that it never happened.' _I paused for a moment. "Never mind." Then, I smiled at her.

* * *

It was still a mystery to me why Gold was doing all those weird stuff to me. I also wondered what was Silver and Gold doing in the park. I decided to call them but I was too sick to call them. Yellow tended to me while I'm sick until my sister went home.  
  
"Oh, hi Yellow!" My sister called.  
  
Yellow greeted her too then told her about my condition.  
  
"Ah brother. That's what you get for walking in the rain." She sighed.  
  
"Don't worry about Green. He's doing well now." Yellow said as she placed another wet towel over my head.  
  
"Well that's fine. Say Yellow, just tell me if my brother's giving you a hard time, okay?" My sister likes to tease me a lot.  
  
Yellow giggled. "Sure, I will!"  
  
I grunted. "And what does she mean by that?" I thought.  
  
I soon found myself in between conversations of two girls. Sure I couldn't understand it and the best I could do is just nod as I drank my soup. Yellow was right. My fever was getting less worse by the hour. As night came, I was sleeping on my own. My sister forced Yellow to stay in her room while she was working on some of her research. She said that she could sleep in the living room anyway. (Of course my sister was also smart enough to not to put us in the same room so that Yellow won't catch a fever, too...or was it something else...)  
  
As morning broke, I was feeling quite better though I was still coughing a bit. I walked towards the kitchen to meet Yellow.  
  
"I called your grandfather and he said that you can take another day-off." She smiled.  
  
I sighed with relief. Another day-off is what I need.  
  
"But," Yellow continued. "I have to go back to the apartment. I guess you have to stay home by yourself."  
  
I sighed again, this time in utter disgust. "What does Blue want this time?"  
  
"Oh she said she has some people who want to apologize." Yellow said in bewilderment.  
  
"Apologize? For what?"  
  
"I don't know...but she was really laughing about it..."  
  
"Hmm, maybe I can come with you..."

* * *

It took me a while to decide if I will go with Yellow or not. Facing Blue again might take her in an outrage. Soon, I was in front of the apartment door. Yellow knocked and waited for a while. Crys opened it with a joyful expression.  
  
"Hey Yellow!" She greeted her. "Oh, how's it going, Green?"  
  
"I'm fine..." I replied.  
  
"Come on in, you two! You're just both in time." She said as she let both of us in.  
  
"Are you sure Blue's not mad at me?" I asked Yellow.  
  
"I'm sure of it! She's not mad at all."  
  
She was right. As I walked in the living room, Blue stood behind the couch, smiling. In front of her were Gold and Silver. Gold looked as if he was just sentenced to die while Silver looked calm.  
  
"Gold has something to say to you guys," Blue smirked.  
  
Gold stood up. "Green...ah...um...I'm really sorry about yesterday."  
  
"Oh...so you were doing something weird yesterday!" I mumbled.  
  
"And um...I'm sorry for trying to sabotage your date with Yellow..." Gold continued. I can hear from the tone of his voice that he was really nervous.  
  
"Sabotage?" I raised my voice. Even though I was feeling really bad from my cold, I was still able to yell a bit.  
  
"Oh it's okay," Yellow said. "I had a good time anyway,"  
  
Gold sighed. "For one moment I thought you were going to kill me there, Green."  
  
"I was, if only you didn't say sorry..." I muttered. "Why were you trying to sabotage our date anyway?" I asked him.  
  
Suddenly, I heard Crys from behind me clear her throat. "Guys, that just reminded me! I need to pick up something from the store. Be back in a—"  
  
"You're not going anywhere, Crys!" Gold said.  
  
"What?" I was really confused.  
  
"Crys told me to sabotage your date!" God suddenly said.  
  
I looked t Crystal and she was half-heartedly laughing. "Um...yeah...he's kind of right..." She stammered.  
  
"Well, well, well," Blue smirked. "A double confession!"  
  
"Green, Yellow, I'm really sorry." She said as she was laughing at the same time. "I just couldn't help bothering you guys!"  
  
"Apology accepted," Yellow replied when I was just ready to rant.  
  
"Yellow, this is a conspiracy, we shouldn't just let them go!" I told her.  
  
"Well, at least we had fun and it wasn't really sabotaged, wasn't it?" She then smiled at me.  
  
"And Green," Blue suddenly said. "I'm really sorry I was harsh to you. I found out that I shouldn't be really disturbing your relationship with Yellow."  
  
I sighed. There's just too much for today. "Well, okay. Apology accepted." I sighed.  
  
"Oh thanks!" Blue jeered.  
  
"Say Green," Silver was next to say something. "I heard you and Yellow were kissing half-naked in the dark last night. That true?" Silver's smile widened.  
  
"Well I...I..." I stammered.  
  
I looked at Yellow and she was smiling. I paused for a while.  
  
"What about last night?" I asked him trying to make my voice sound normal.  
  
I heard a small laugh from Blue. Silver simply crossed his arms and Gold seems to be confused.  
  
"You were doing what, Green?" He was horrified and must be the last person to know the whole situation.  
  
"Just forget about it." I muttered as I sat down.  
  
Well, looks like the problem was solved. Now, I can date Yellow without a single disturbance from my friends. I got my privacy back from them and Yellow was quite happy herself. So yeah...everything went just fine. There was no disturbance from Blue after that—and that meant that I have my own time with Yellow now.  
  
I gazed at her since it was my turn to hug her now. She simply smiled—happy since this conflict was already resolved. A little private time with her won't hurt, will it?  
  
**The End**  
  
About the author: Oni Flygon is the moderator of the fanfiction and manga forum of Pokécommunity forums. He is also a staff member of Pokespecial.tk. His friends know him as "Oni" or "Feelingshipperofdoom." 


End file.
